C'est faux!
by Ruby Leam
Summary: "Pourquoi tout le monde se hurle-t-il dessus ?" "Parce que Blaine est un crétin borné qui refuse d'admettre qu'il s'est foiré sur Pink !". Chez les Warblers c'est la débâcle. Mais alors, Fausse note ou pas fausse note?
1. C'est faux!

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Comme l'inspiration a pris ses vacances avant moi, elle a enfin fini par revenir. Voilà donc un petit OS sur les Warblers._

_Aussi déjantés que dans le premier, de l'orage en prime... (Et si ils connaissent pas le premier? -On s'en fiche, ils sont libres de leurs actes!)_

_Voili voilà, bonne lecture!_

_(T'as oublié un truc... - Oui ben on est sur fanfiction. Pas j'invente-univers-novateur-et-totalement-inédit ...)_

* * *

"-Arrête de raconter des cracks !

-Mais c'est toi ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang !

-Tu mens !

-C'est toi qui ne peut pas supporter la vérité !

-Parce que c'est faux !

-Non !

-Si !

-Je te dis que non !

-Oh que si Blaine !

-Mais non, Wes enfin !

-Si, ne me prend pas pour un crétin !

-Non, et je ne te prend pas pour un crétin !

-Si ! "

Le pugilat durait depuis plus d'une heure. Wes et Blaine se hurlaient dessus dans la salle de répétition alors que tous les autres étaient partis. Puis revenus parce qu'il était impensable de manquer un sketch pareil.

" -Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Mais vous allez vous taire ? "

Thad, excédé, les attrapa et les poussa chacun dans un canapé avant de les regarder comme s'ils étaient des enfants de quatre ans qui avaient découpé les rideaux.

" Vous êtes insupportables ! On entend vos hurlements jusqu'au dortoir . Wes, tu es en terminale, faudrait apprendre à te contrôler ! Et Blaine, écoute un peu les gens ! Tu sais qu'il a raison alors arrête de jouer au con ! Tu empestes la mauvaise foi à des kilomètres ! "

Si Wes baissa la tête, Blaine bondit de sa place en les fusillant du regard.

" -C'est faux ! Je ne fais jamais, je dis bien jamais de fausses notes ! Surtout pas sur une chanson aussi simple!

-Mouais... J't'ai entendu te foirer sur des comptines... lança affablement David, affalé sous une table.

-Bosse tes maths, toi ! On t'a pas sonné !

-Dit la crécelle...

-Mais va te f-

-On se calme ! "

Trent attrapa Blaine par le col et le coinça dans le canapé.

"-On va être raisonnables. Vote à main levée. Qui pense que Blaine s'est lamentablement étranglé ?

-Eh ! T'es pas sensé être neutre ?

-Nan, j'suis en position de pouvoir, j'ai tous les droits ! Alors ? "

Presque toutes les mains étaient levées. Dont celle de David qui fit pencher la table. Les partitions en tombèrent sur le tapis. Et le vase sur les partitions.

" -On est tous d'accord, conclut Nick t'as fait sombrer cette pauvre chanson...

-T'es de parti pris, tu veux me piquer ma place !

-Argument pourri, marmonna Wes.

-Ouais, pas besoin de vouloir te virer pour entendre que tu t'es ramassé. ajouta Jeff de l'autre bout de la salle "

Blaine le fixa comme s'il lui avait annoncé que toute sa famille avait été assassinée au sabre laser.

" -Alors déjà, j'écoute pas un type qui a une partition sur la tête. Ensuite, évidemment que tu vas approuver Nick puisque c'est ton meilleur ami, et troisièmement, ton livre d'histoire est à l'envers depuis une demi-heure.

-Alors d'une, j'étudie l'envers de l'histoire, de deux on ne parle plus de meilleurs amis pour qualifier deux personnes qui couchent ensemble -

-Jeff !

-Quoi ? Ah oui, et de trois, la partition me va très bien au teint, merci !

-Eh bien... Quand je pense que j'ai quitté McKinley pour du calme ! Je tourne le dos et vous devenez une meute de chats sauvages qui étale sa vie sexuelle en se battant pour des solos. Manquerait plus que Blaine ramène Rachel pour un duo en chaussettes montantes... "

Kurt venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air mi-surpris mi-fatigué. Il scanna rapidement la pièce avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Enfin, sur Dwight, lui-même allongé en travers du canapé.

" Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Blaine et Wes s'engueulaient depuis une heure, expliqua Thad

-Évidemment... C'est pour ça que David dort sous une table à côté d'une flaque de partitions, que Blaine est plaqué sur le canapé et...

-Non ! Enfin si, enfin non mais on a fait un sondage et ça a dégénéré, s'emmêla Trent.

-D'accord... Et pourquoi tout le monde se hurle-t-il dessus ?

-Parce que Blaine est un crétin borné qui refuse d'admettre qu'il s'est foiré sur Pink ! Hurla subitement Wes, ce à quoi Kurt ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête.

-Ah oui, tout s'explique...

-Eh oh ! Je vous rappelle que je suis là ! "

Kurt l'ignora et baissa le regard sur ce qui lui servait de coussin.

" -T'en dis quoi Dwight ?

-J'en sais foutre rien. Faut encore que je me concentre entre la choré et le beat-box. J'ai pas fait attention.

-C'est donc si grave une fausse note ?

-Kurt enfin ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer, martela Wes tel un gourou devant un pigeon récalcitrant. C'est simple. Le soliste, il assure ou il dégage !

-Attendez, il n'a pas voté, remarqua Nick. Tu étais là Kurt, alors dis nous. Fausse note ou pas fausse note ? "

L'interrogé hésita un instant face au regard plein d'espoir de Blaine. Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de mentir pour faire plaisir aujourd'hui. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

" Fausse note. "

Tous les Warblers se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués, y compris Dwight qui manqua de le projeter sur le tapis. Blaine avait le même regard trahi que s'il avait dévoilé que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

" Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même ! On est amis aux dernières nouvelles ! "

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas au regard méprisant de Kurt. Il semblait que les autres non plus.

" Oui je pourrais mais pourquoi ? Assume un peu ! Pourquoi tu t'attends à un traitement de faveur ? On est amis mais le groupe avant tout pas vrai ? Tu sais, les Warblers. Pas Blaine and the Pips. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de rentrer dans le moule non ? Alors arrête de jouer les enfants gâtés parce que là tu me fais bien rire ! "

Le garçon se leva, avec une expression de bombe à retardement et prit le chemin de la porte. Les têtes rentrèrent dans les épaules lorsqu'il se retourna avant de passer la porte.

" -Au fait Jeff, jolie partition !

-Merci mec ! sourit le garçon avant de se tourner vers Blaine. Ah, tu vois ? "

Le soliste ne releva pas. Il regardait Kurt partir, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire décrochée.

" Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? "

Les autre, encore choqués le regardèrent parler tout seul. Comme un zombie, Blaine se leva et courut hors de la salle pour rattraper son ami.

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Une, deux... trois minutes. Un record !

Puis Wes regarda les autres.

" -On s'est foirés, non ?

-Ouais... l'idée était pas si mauvaise mais j'sais pas on a mal géré un truc ou... Pfff ! Sont compliqués ces deux-là aussi, marmonna Jeff.

-Le problème c'est l'ego de Blaine !

-Nan Nick ! C'est juste qu'il est con, commenta Wes.

-Dit le type qui sait pas où se trouve la Géorgie...

-Bref ! On va pas recommencer à s'engueuler ! S'alarma Thad, Il nous faut un nouveau plan.

-Ce serait plus simple de les mettre ensemble si Blaine arrêtait de sortir avec tout le monde... réfléchit Trent qui avait récupéré la place du canapé "

Un bâillement sonore lui répondit et tous se tournèrent vers David qui venait de se réveiller.

" Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, J'ai manqué un truc ? "


	2. L'arme fatale

" -Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait un compte-rendu de séance... demanda Jeff pour la troisième fois.

-Parce que David s'est endormi comme une loque au lieu de regarder la débâcle, répliqua Thad.

-Ouais, bon, ça va hein ! "

Le reste de l'assemblée soupira. Leur dernier plan avait lamentablement échoué lorsque Kurt était parti en claquant la porte (ou presque...) au lieu de défendre corps et âme un Blaine qui en avait littéralement pris plein la tronche. Mais il en avait même oublié de leur faire la tête tant il avait dû se démener face à un Kurt totalement mutique. Mais bien sûr, ce dernier avait fini par se dégeler, s'excuser et reprendre leur saine relation amicale et platonique basée sur la compréhension mutuelle, le respect et l-

" C'est chiant ! "

Même tête en bas dans son fauteuil Cameron pouvait énoncer le résumé auquel ils étaient arrivés. Ces deux-là étaient aveugles, débiles et chiants. Ce qui représentait un énorme handicap... Il y avait de quoi en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

" -Y a pas à dire ! approuva Wes, Enfin... Quelqu'un a une idée ? "

Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient !

" -On les ligote ensemble ?

-On les lobotomise ?

-On les menace ?

-On leur explique pourquoi ils doivent se mettre ensemble ?

-J'ai pas entendu de pires propositions depuis que David a voulu reprendre _Closer*_ pour les communales... marmonna Trent

-Non mais oh, ça va ! C'est ma journée ou quoi ?

-Bref ! Hurla Wes, Est-ce que quelqu'un a une **vraie** idée ? "

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis cent-trente-six. Et la garde de Westminster. Et une girafe en string qui danse le jerk.

Mais rien, le vide complet.

Les garçons se toisèrent les uns les autres d'un air vide sans oser ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que Nick soupire.

" -Ooook... On est pas sortis ! Bon, à qui on s'attaque ? "

Jeff le fixa d'un œil torve.

" -Hein ?

-Waow, quelle éloquence, se moqua son ami qui prit un coup dans les côtes. Je disais donc, pour le ravi de la crèche, -non, ne me frappe pas ou je te mords l'œil- ,on réfléchit en fonction de Blaine ou de Kurt ?

-De Blaine, trancha Wes sans hésiter, on reste en terrain connu.

-J'approuve, ajouta Trent, on connaît mieux la bestiole ! "

Il y eut un hochement de tête d'une simultanéité quasi-sectaire puis chacun se mit à réfléchir.

" -Commençons par le début, lança Thad, qu'est-ce que Blaine ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire ?

-Sourire ?

-Mettre du gel ?

-Sauter sur les meubles ?

-Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ! "

David avait beuglé sa trouvaille comme il aurait hurlé « Eurêka ! ». Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués, mais Wes se décida à poursuivre.

" -On dirait que quelqu'un, on ne s'étendra pas sur le quelqu'un -

-Eh !

-On ne s'étendra pas sur le quelqu'un, disais-je, a eu une idée pas trop mauvaise. Il reste un problème, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à défendre Kurt ici ?

-A part le marteau que t'as à la main ? le charria Devon.

-Eh, eh, eh ! Écrase !

-Woh ! Relax ! De toute façon, étant donné qu'il considère Kurt comme une petite chose fragile et innocente, y aura même pas besoin de le menacer !

-... Explique, finit par lâcher Wes qui n'en pigeait pas une.

-Mais c'est tout simple, soupira Thad, on a pas besoin de jouer les gros méchants pour qu'il ait l'air « menacé ». Il suffit d'augmenter un peu le rating -

-Et Blaine bondira sur son fidèle destrier pour l'emmener dans un pays lointain où tout est rose et chiant, conclut joyeusement Trent. "

Et toute la bande de se rengorger jusqu'à ce que Jeff décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

" Ça a l'air sympa, mais... Comment on fait ? "

La farandole du silence repassa et provoqua un des blancs les plus longs de l'histoire des Warblers. Enfin, l'histoire récente parce qu'avant les membres étaient sains d'esprit d'après les archives... Néanmoins, les records prenaient des proportions alarmantes depuis qu'ils essayaient de caser ces deux-là ensemble.

" -Mmmpf ! finit par marmonner Cameron

-Mais encore ? ricana Wes

-Ben rien...

-Alors là tu nous aides à un point !

-Oui ben désolé si j-

-J'ai une idée ! hurla Dwight qui sauta de la bibliothèque tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, impatients. Il nous faut quelque chose pour secouer les puces de Blaine, pas vrai ? Reprit-il.

-Oui, on en était là... S'impatienta David. Donc ?

-Donc, il nous faut quelqu'un qui sache s'y prendre on est d'accord ? Quelqu'un qui emmerde la veuve et l'orphelin en fait.

-Qui ? explosa Wes

-James. "

Il y eut encore un blanc, le temps d'assimiler l'idée : tenants, aboutissants, risques, marge d'erreur, dîtes-moi-pas-que-c'est-une-blague... Puis subitement, les réactions fusèrent.

" -Tu déconnes ? Hurla Cameron en tombant du fauteuil sur Wayne

-Celui qui s'est fait virer des Warblers pour, je cite « propos déplacés à l'égard du jury » ?, risqua Thad

-Celui qui a dessiné un pénis au marqueur sur mon dossier de sciences du mois dernier ? Grimaça Trent

-Celui qui a dragué ma copine sous nez ? Fulmina David

-Et s'est tiré avec. Rappela Wes, toujours serviable

-Ben oui, ce James, qui d'autre ? Leur répondit joyeusement Dwight, Avec un palmarès pareil on est sûr de notre succès !

-Mais comment on s'y prend ? Demanda Nick après avoir médité l'idée.

-La prochaine veillée à l'internat : on l'invite à venir avec nous, on lui réclame ses célèbres blagues et s'il arrive, je sais pas, disons à celle sur les canards et les castors, le balais dans le cul de Blaine devrait le pousser à agir. Du coup, Kurt trouve ça troooop mignon et prévenant, et paf pastèque !

-Amen ! Conclut Jeff. Mais on le met au courant ?

-Pour quoi faire ? C'est pas lui qu'on doit caser !"

* * *

" Et là le médecin dit à la blonde : « Vous devriez enlever la cuillère ! » ! "

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, bien qu'ils l'aient entendue au moins une douzaine de fois chacun. Assis par terre contre les jambes de Nick, Jeff observa la pièce. De son coin stratégique il voyait tout, ce qui regroupait des Warblers, du soda, des chips, Kurt assis dans un fauteuil avec Blaine sur l'accoudoir et de l'autre côté de la table, David et Cameron qui poussaient James à dérouler son répertoire de blagues. Ce n'était pas encore l'apothéose mais la soirée était plutôt agréable.

" Attends, tu connais celle-là ? C'est une gamine qui va voir sa mère et qui lui demande - "

Le visage de Blaine exprima soudain une détresse totale. On voyait que non seulement il connaissait cette histoire mais qu'il ne souhaitait à personne d'être dans son cas.

" -Blaine, tu vas bien ? Demanda Kurt, arrêtant d'écouter pour lever le visage vers lui.

-Mmm ? Oh, oui, oui, ça va, marmonna le garçon pour toute réponse

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Kurt, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

-Non, enfin, oui, enfin... J'ai cru que j'avais laissé mon chargeur branché. L'installation est tellement vieille ici, je ne voudrais pas faire flamber le dortoir... s'embrouilla le garçon avec un rictus qui réussissait à être faux, nerveux, ridicule et tremblant. "

« _C'est ça, gagne du temps..._ » se moqua intérieurement Jeff qui trouvait la scène extrêmement divertissante. Il s'en détacha à temps pour entendre James asséner sa chute d'un air satisfait. Mais au milieu des garçons qui riaient comme des bossus, le conteur avisa le visage crispé du soliste et l'interpella :

" Franchement Anderson, t'es doué mais alors c'est un balais dans le cul que t'as, c'est le rayon entretien de Wall-Mart ! "

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de hurler de rire, même Kurt, qui pouffa derrière sa main avant de presser doucement le poignet d'un Blaine affreusement gêné qui hésitait entre partir en courant et partir en courant par la fenêtre.

« _Mais embrasse le bon sang ! Ou prend lui la main au moins ! C'est juste le moment là ! Tu as un geste, un seul foutu geste à faaaaire !_ » hurla l'esprit de Jeff qui se prenait pour un commentateur de catch.

Il se laissa déconcentrer par la main légère que Nick passait dans ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter comme une anguille. Il n'avait vraiment aucune discrétion...

Lorsqu'il retrouva le sens des priorités, Kurt avait récupéré sa main, Blaine avait arrêté de rougir et James, déçu de son manque de répartie était revenu à ses histoires. Raté !

La demi-heure suivante faite de blagues sur les blondes et les kiwis qui parlent ne risquait pas de faire bouger quoique ce soit. Quand soudain, James décida de balancer l'arme fatale.

" -Eh David tu te rappelles celle-là ? C'est une gamine qui demande à sa mère : « Maman, pourquoi papa il fait un rég- » "

Les yeux de Blaine lui sortirent presque de la tête. On pouvait presque voir l'alarme gamine lui défiler dans le cerveau. Comme poussé par un réflexe de survie, il se pencha en avant et plaqua les paumes sur les oreilles de Kurt. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire. Mais au lieu de le fixer droit dans les yeux d'un air niais pour faire durer un instant de pure guimauve, il se retourna vers James qu'il fixa avec la plus extrême concentration.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ » trépigna le cerveau de Jeff.

Rien ne bougea et Nick le tint quasiment par les cheveux pour ne pas qu'il se mette à sauter comme un diable en boîte. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon atteigne la fin de sa blague d'un air triomphant :

" -Et là, la gamine lui répond : Mais m'man, ça sert à rien ! -

-Y a une dame qui vient le regonfler tous les samedis quand tu es à la piscine. Compléta la voix calme de Kurt. "

L'intégralité de l'assistance se tourna vers lui comme frappée par la foudre. Quant à Blaine, il laissa retomber ses mains sur l'accoudoir tout en le fixant comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du nez.

" Tu, tu la connais ? "

Et Kurt éclata de rire comme s'il venait d'entendre la blague la plus tordante de la soirée. Ce qui était peut-être le cas...

" Blaine, hoqueta-t-il, je viens de McKinley ! Ça c'est inoffensif ! Franchement, sur l'échelle de Puckermann, c'est un conte du docteur Seuss.

-Attends, attends, attends ! S'incrusta James _(Nan dégage ! S'insurgea le cerveau de Jeff)_ Tu connais pire que ça ? "

Kurt se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil, ce qui créa une expression mi-méprisante, mi-agacée.

" -Pire que _le Lorax_ ? C'est pas dur... Tu connais celle de la religieuse, du canard et du parapluie ?

-Euh, non...

-Tu n'as pas envie de la connaître ! Asséna-t-il."

Puis il revint vers Blaine qui regardait toujours dans le vide et lui tapota la joue du bout de l'index pour attirer son attention.

" Mais merci, c'était très gentleman de ta part. "

Le dit gentleman lui adressa un vague sourire et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne _(« Ouaiiiiiis, ça marche ! » s'enthousiasma Jeff.)_. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et dégringola sur les genoux de son ami.

Et le temps se suspend. Ils sont front contre front un peu choqués mais surtout plus proches que jamais. Les Warblers en oublient de respirer et même le cerveau de Jeff se met en suspens. Ils se sourient timidement et se rapprochent doucement, tout doucement, les paupières de Kurt se ferment imperceptiblement et -

" Bon vous vous roulez une pelle, qu'on en finisse ? "

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent vivement, gênés. Blaine sauta sur ses pieds tandis que Kurt récupérait son verre pour se donner une contenance. Le reste de la pièce se contenta de fusiller un James imperturbable du regard.

« Il a tout fichu en l'air ce crétin » Pense Jeff qui a bien envie de lui mettre sa main dans la figure.

C'était bien la peine de monter un plan pareil si votre arme fatale se retourne contre vous. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû utiliser une arme fatale. Ou au moins une qui sache se tenir parce qu'à cause de lui, il faut tout reprendre à zéro.

« La prochaine fois ça marchera. En conclut Jeff. C'est pas possible d'être plus con. »

* * *

* Il y a des version inoffensives de _Closer _mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de celle de Nine Inch Nails...

_Coucou les gens!_

_Alors voilà une suite à _C'est faux!_ Elle n'était pas prévue au programme mais lorsqu'on me dit "J'aimerais bien avoir une suite", je n'ai pas trop envie de décevoir. _

_Alors, Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu autant que le premier chapitre. Sinon, il risque d'y en avoir d'autres (Même si tu mets trois plombes à poster... -Oh toi ça va hein!) parce que la cruauté n'a pas de limite et que les Warblers aiment les plans foireux. (Enfin vaut mieux pour eux quoi... -Ouais, c'est sûr!)_

_En attendant, si vous avez une remarque bonne, mauvaise, neutre, pas-mal-limite-acceptable ou même une idée de défi (ça c'est amusant!) vous pouvez reviewer! Quelle invention magnifique!_

_Sur ce, à une prochaine m'sieur dame!_


End file.
